


Getting in Late

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt:'Neville's jaw dropped.'





	Getting in Late

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by ylime94. Originally posted on my [@nottbottom](http://nottbottom.tumblr.com) sideblog.

Neville’s jaw dropped. “Is that… are those… are you wearing my clothes?”

Theo picked his head up off the arm of the couch, blinking blearily as Neville woke him. He looked around a bit, and then down at himself. With a loud inhale, he pulled himself up to sitting and shrugged.

“So what if I am?” he asked.

Neville lowered his levitating trunk to the floor and then banished it to the bedroom. So what indeed. He wasn’t really sure why he was so shocked by the sight, except that his clothes were far too big for Theo, and he looked ridiculous. They hung off him almost comically.

“They’re a bit big,” he finally muttered, crossing the room and leaning down to kiss him. Theo looked up to meet him and hummed into the kiss, looping his arms around Neville’s neck.

“They smell like you,” Theo mumbled, as Neville pulled back, and Neville looked around the room to hide how red his face was turning.

The telly was running quietly in the background, and it looked like Theo had fallen asleep waiting for him. 

“You clingy sod,” he said roughly. “I was only gone for six days.”

“Which is six days too long for a stupid conference,” Theo sighed, reaching up and tugging at him until he sat down. “Watch a movie with me?”

Neville let himself be pulled into a kiss. And then another, before pulling back and scoffing lightly. His face was still burning from hearing Theo so openly talk about missing him, even if such things should have stopped affecting him years ago.

“It’s after three in the morning,” he said, as Theo burrowed closer to him. “I can’t believe you waited up for me. I told you I’d be getting in late.”

“Which means it’s officially Saturday now,” Theo said, summoning the remote for the telly. “Saturday is movie night.”

Neville was a bit distracted from his words by how strange it was to have Theo in such baggy clothes. They made him look bigger than he was, but as Neville put an arm around him, he was still his scrawny self. 

The more Neville looked at him, the more warmed he felt by the idea Theo would suffer such ill-fitting clothes just because they smelled like Neville. He was always so particular about his clothes. 

It made Neville feel a little less naughty about taking two of Theo’s scarves with him.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he said softly, as Theo snuggled into his side, rested his head on Neville's shoulder, and started skipping through the channels. “Let’s go to bed. We can still watch a movie later tonight. There won’t be anything on now.”

“There’s always something on,” Theo murmured, finally landing on a channel, turning up the volume, and then tossing the remote away.

Neville shook his head, but settled in. There really was no arguing with him, and Neville just wanted to be close to him. In the end, it didn’t really matter if it was going to bed to sleep or starting their movie night very, very early.

“I missed you too, you silly sentimental sod,” he murmured after a while, kissing the top of Theo’s head.

“I’m coming with you next time,” Theo muttered. “Even if it means sitting through boring presentations about plant research.”

Neville smiled and kissed the top of his head again. “Love you too.”


End file.
